Humanity must return (Fiction)
by TVD
Summary: Fiction delena: Damon va devoir rendre son humanité à Elena, et va devoir employer des méthode, quelle seront-elle? Rating T pour la sécurité.
1. Description

Titre de la fiction: Humanity must return

Traduction: L'humanité doit revenir

Personnage: Ceux de la série

Couples: Principalement basé sur le Delena

Rating: T pour la sécurité

Disclamer: The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier et n'écris que pour le plaisir.

Note: je ne met pas de prologue car étant nulle pour les résumé et il n'yen a pas besoin car cela commence directement après la fin du 4x20

P.S: Je suis désoler pour les faute d'orthographe mais j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible.


	2. Chapitre 1: Départ

Chapitre 1:Départ

PDV Externe

Damon arriva dans le salon suivit de Stefan quelques instants après leur entrevue avec Elena. Damon commença la conversation:

-Il va falloir faire tout pour qu'Elena retrouve son humanité

-Non TU va devoir faire tout car moi j'en ai marre.

-Marre de quoi?

-De devoir vous voir tous les deux ensemble car dès qu'elle aura retrouvé son humanité vous allez être ensemble.

-Tu veut dire que tu me lâches?

-Je ne te lâche pas c'est clair?

-Non car c'est ce que tu est en train de faire. Moi j'ai dû vous voir ensemble pendant un long moment et je ne suis pas partie pour autant et tu abandonnes aussi Elena, car même si pour l'instant c'est une sa**** elle t'a toujours aidé et n'a pas baissé les bras même en situation critique.

-Je suis désoler Damon mais je ne peux pas continuer, j'ai réfléchi et donne lui cette lettre.

Cher Elena, je suis desoler de ne pas te le dire en face, mais je pars,

j'espère te revoir un jour et que Damon et toi finirai ensemble

et que ton humanité reface surface.

En espérant te revoir, Stefan.

PDV Elena

Je vais le tuer! Avoir osé me donner une poche de sang remplie de verveine! Et maintenant il s'engueule pour je ne sais quoi car je les entends crier mais mon ouï est trop faible . Enfin! leurs cris s'arrêtèrent et j'entendis des pas. qu'est-ce qu'ils vont encore me faire ces deux-là, tient Mr Morale n'est pas là mais Mr Trahision est encore là. Je brisai le silence en disant:

-Tient ou est Mr Morale il n'est pas là?

Je vis ses yeux s'humidifiaient et j'ajoutai:

-Ho mon dieu! Damon Salvatore le ténébreux vampire pleure? Ça donne un choc à ton image!

Il ne répondit rien et me tendit une lettre.


	3. Chapitre 2: Révélation

Virginie06 et oui dans ma fic Stefan est un dégonflé et ne va pas revenir avant... Je ne sais même pas s'il reviendra place au chapitre!

**Chapitre 2: Révélation**

Je lui tendis la lettre qu'elle lut attentivement et me dis  
-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai a faire?Me répondit-elle  
-C'est ton amis, ton ex et c'est tout ce que tu as à dire?Lui criai-je  
-Ben oui, que veut tu que j'y fasse, cela ne servirai à rien.  
-Bon, Elena, me reprit je calmer. Je peut te demander quelques choses?  
-Si tu veut...Me lâcha-t-elle  
-Pourquoi ne veut-tu pas retrouver ton humanité?  
-C'est simple, si je retrouve mon humanité j'aurai mes émotions qui me feront souffrir, parce que si je redevient la gentille Elena tout le monde voudra que je me comporte comme telle et je ne veut pas devenir faible car avoir des émotions c'est devenir cela pour moi.  
-Alors, pour toi je suis faible?Lui demandai-je offusqué.  
-Non, mais tu peux le devenir à cause de tes émotions.  
-Encore une question, as tu de réel sentiments pour moi?  
-J'en avait bien avant d'avoir couché avec toi si c'est ta question.  
-Depuis quand?  
J'en avait déjà lorsque que l'on s'est embrassé lors du motel et j'en ai eu lorsque tu m'a embrassé sous le porche.  
-Depuis autant de temps?  
-Oui, mais depuis vu que je n'est aucun sentiments les mien pour toi se sont effacé.  
-Tu sais avoir des émotion c'est humain...  
-Raison de plus, on n'est PLUS humain on des vampires je te signale.  
-Et tu compte retrouver ton humanité quand?  
-Jamais.  
-Tu sais j'ai dit ça aussi et pourtant je l'ai maintenant l'humanité.  
-Pourquoi veut tu me l'a faire revenir a tout pris?  
-Car c'est a cause de moi que tu est devenue un vampire sans humanité.  
-T'es pas le pire je te signale.  
-Comment ça?  
-Caroline m'a clairement dit qu'elle ne m'aimer pas comme ça, Stefan m'avait dit qu'il voulait me réparer, et après tout ce qui s'est passé, si tu ne m'aurait pas demandé d'éteindre mon humanité, je l'aurait fait car c'est trop dur de supporter tout ça.  
-De toute façon Elena je ferrait pour qu'elle te revienne.  
-Je sais, mais moi je ferrait tout pour qu'elle ne revienne pas...

Alors ce chapitre trop court? Trop long? Aimer? Pas aimer?


	4. Chapitre 3: Revenants

PDV Damon

Je fermai à clef la porte puis me rendit chez la sorciere priant qu'elle soit là ce qui fut le cas

-Damon qu'est-ce qu'il y a? me demenda-t-elle inquiète

-C'est Elena j'aurait besoin de toi, pourrait tu m'aider?

-En faisant quoi? Elle a voulut me tuer et tu crois que je vais accepter de l'aider? Et puis tu as Stefan pour t'aider.

-Tu sais Bonnie lorsque tu es un vampire sans émotion tu te rend pas compte du mal que tu fait tu te dis que

ce n'est rien crois moi car pendant plus de 100 ans j'ai fait cela et je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse

ce que j'ai fait et avoir le poid de millier de gens tué par sa faute et la mienne car c'est moi qui lui ai demandé

d'éteindre son humanité et pour Stefan il nous a abandonné

-Pourquoi?

-Il n'en peut plus de la voir avec moi, car il pense que si elle a retrouvé ces émotions elle ira vers moi.

-Ecoute Damon, je ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup mais là je te préfère à Stefan sur ce coup car

être aussi lâche alors que toi tu la réconforté pendant sa période "Ripper". Bon, tu veut que je fasse quoi pour que sâche ce qui est réalisable ou non.

-J'aimerai savoir si tu peut faire revenir des morts et les faire apparaître dans notre monde

-Ca tombe bien! Car, tu sais Lucy à déjà fait revenir des personnes et, m'a appris a le faire

-Et il faut quoi?

-Déjà qui tu voudrai faire revenir?

-Je dirai Alaric et Jeremy pour l'instant

-Daccord, bon il me faut leur corps et quelqu'un qui le connaisait bien

-C'est simple, pour Ric c'est moi, et pour mini Gilbert c'est toi

-Pourquoi moi?

-Car tu es son ex donc j'espere que tu le connaît quand même

-Daccord, bon va chercher les cercueuil plus vite ce sera fait plus vite elle retrouvera son humanité

Après avoir chercher les ingrédients, je retrouvai Bonnie pour les faire revenir à la vie

Elle commença à faire un sort que je ne comprenai point et je vis mon cher amis reprendre vie et le petit Gilbert aussi qui entama la discussion:

-Damon qu'est-ce qu'on fiche içi? On n'est pas mort?

-Vous n'ête plus morts et on a besoin de vous pour Elena

-Quoi Elena?

-Elle a perdu son humanité voila ce qu'il y a

-Quoi? Elena est vivante? Enfin en vampire?

-Et oui achete la gazette de Mystic Falls 2€ seulement

-Et pourquoi elle l'a perdu son humanité?

-Il ce peut que ce soit moi qui lui est demander et vu qu'elle est lié à moi...

-Comment ça elle est lié à toi? C'est quoi cette histoire de lien?

-Petit Gilert t'expliquera tout mais en gros mon sang l'à transformer et quand un vampire à eu des sentiment en étant humain enver son créateur

il devient lié et tout ce qu'il demande de faire est obligé pour le vampire.

-Et quand vous avez su qu'elle etait lié à toi?

-Disons que nous on était en trai de faire des choses pas très catholique tandis que Stefan et Blondie on trouvait cela...

-N'en dite pas plus je ne veut pas faire des cauchemar

-Hey! Je l'ai pas raconter en détail donc pourquoi cela va te faire des cauchemar?

-Imaginer ma soeur et toi en train de le faire c'est comme si toi tu l'imaginai quand il était ensemble

-Te plains pas moi j'avais le son avec...

-Damon!

-Quoi? Bon on finit cette discussion

-Qui commencai à partir en couille...

-Bon donc vu que petit Gilbert était mort je lui ai demandé d'éteindre ces émotion

-Car?

-Un autre mort dans sa famille elle ne l'aurait pas supporté

-Et si j'ai bien compris tu veut qu'on lui ramène son humanité, mais comment?

-Dis un nombre

-Putain Damon on a pas le temps

-3

-Bon daccord alors on utilise la manière forte

-C'est-à dire?

PDV Externe

-Petite devinette qu'est-ce que craignent les vampire?

-Verveine

-Soleil

-eh ben voila vous l'avez la solution!

-OH ca va Damon! Ne nous parle pas comme à des débiles!

-Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir Ric

-Oh la ferme vous deux on à d'autre chats à fouetter

-Une vampire tu veut dire

-Dans tous les sens du terme, renchéris Damon avec son sourire Damonesque

-Damon! je ne veux rien savoir sur ta vie sexuelle ni sur celle de ma soeur ok?

-Oh ca va on peut même plus rigoler

-Quand on à été mort pendant un petit bout de temps ça se comprend renchérissa Alaric

-Bon revenon à notre premier sujet de discussion donc on va la faire brûler à la verveine et au soleil jusq'à ce qu'elle retrouve son humanité?

-T'a tout compris Gilbert

-Donc qu'est-ce qu'on attend?

-Faudrai peut-être faire un plan, mais je dis ça je dis rien

-Pour une fois que Damon à raison donc on fait quoi?

-Je pense qu'on va lui injecter de la verveine pour commencer et on va lui enlever sa bague, la mettre sur une chaise et quand elle se réveillera on improvisera expliqua Damon

-Bon d'accord Damon tu vas voir Elena lui injecte la verveine tandis que moi et Jeremy et moi on va chercher la verveine ok?

-Ok à toute à l'heure

Et Damon partit laissant les deux hommes commencer leur mission.

PDV Elena

Pfiou il est chiant à venir lui tous le temps! soit il reste soit il part, on peut même plus être tranquille et à mon grand désespoir il commença la conversation:

-Tu te décide?

-De quoi?

-A retrouver ton humanité

-Tu rigole là j'espère

-Pourquoi?

-Je te comprend pas, toi tu n'a rien à gagner en me faisant revenir mon humanité je vait encore être lié à toi donc je vois ce que tu y gagne

-Ce que tu ne comprend pas Elena c'est que c'est de ma faute donc j'essaye de réparer mes conneries. Ah et tu va avoir de la visite

Je ne pût rien dire car dès qu'il a finit cette phrase qu'il me piqua avec une seringue de verveine et je sombrai dans un profond sommeil.

Trop long? Trop court?Aimer? Pas aimer?


	5. Chapitre 4: Retrouvaille

virginie06 j'essaie de faire des chapitres plus long donc ils seront surement posté plus tard donc

mimi merci, c'est gentil :)

uiuuiy c'est gentil dis moi ce que tu pense de ce chapitre là 'accepte toute les review que ce soit positive ou négative car cela m'aide de savoir ce quevous aimer ou pas donc si possible essayer de me dire ce qui vous plaît ou pas dans ma fic ^^

Chapitre 4: Retrouvaille

PDV Elena

Qu'est-ce que je fiche içi? Pourquoi je me retrouve assise sur une chaise et LA question est ou est ma bague? Tant de question sans réponse et dans cette pièce il y a Damon et deux personne dont je ne vois pas le visage mais qui me dise quelque chose l'un des deux commença la conversation.

-A peine je meurt et t'éteind tes émotion soeurette?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche içi t'es pas mort toi?

-Super l'acceuil mais tu m'a oublier?

-Toi non plus t'es pas sencé être mort?

-Toi aussi t'es sencé être morte mais, tu ne l'es pas je me trompe?

-Non, mais jesuis un vampire comme tu peut le voir et je devine, **en regardant Damon **que tu m'as pris ma bague

-C'est de cette bague dont tu parle? **Me dit-il en montrant ma bague**

-Devine...

-Bon **dit Alaric, il continua** alors comme ça tu serai unvampire qui n'a plus ces émotions

-Bravo! **Dis-je en faisant semblant de taper dans les mains **tu as gagner le jackpot

-Tu veux pas retrouver ton humanité?

-Alors celle là je savait qu'on allait me la poser pourquoi voullir me la faire revenir

-Elena ayant été mort j'ai put parler au parents tu sais ce qu'il mot dis?

-Non

-Ils ont été voir ton futur etaujourd'hui on es

-En 2011 (on es en 2013mais dans la séries je crois que c'est cela)

-Les parents on regardait dans le futur et ta vie de vampire se termine en

-En quoi?

-Le 24 novembre 2011 et on est le 16 juin tu veux vraiment mourrir si jeune et les parents nous regardent d'en haut ils ont peur pour toi et tu causerai de la peine à tous le monde Damon parcequ'il t'aime et toi aussi tu l'aime car tu sais au motel tu l'aimai vraiment et tu l'aime encore ne dis pas le contraire mais aussi à Bonnie et à Caroline tes meilleures amies même si tu as voulu tuer tu aimes encore...

-Comment...

-Je sais ça? Les morts peuvent voir les êtres qui leur sont cher et les parents sont triste à cause de cela. Elena

-Oui?

-Remet en place tes émotions car sinon tu mourra, mais on ne te demande pas de les mettre toute en même temps je veux juste te faire retrouver tes émotions que tu redivienne ma soeur celle que j'aime pas cette soeur que tu es en ce moment .

-Oui Elena tu me fait de la peine car tu es comme la fille que je n'ai jamais eu tu es courageuse mais là en ce moment tu fait de la de la peine à tout le monde: tes parents aussi, à Jenna et à John

-Je vais essayer mais...

-Mais quoi?

-J'ai peur qu'une autre personne que j'aime ne meurt voila!

-Oh Elena! Tu vois là tes émotions reffont surface

PDV Damon

Je fût soulager car je n'aurai pas supporter de lui faire du mal, je préférerai m'en faire plutôt que de lui en faire c'est ça l' lui rendis sa bague l'a détacha et la pris dans mes bras et elle me chuchota:

-Tu sais Damon, avec ou sans lien je t'aimer, et je t'aime toujours.

-Je n'ai pas arrêter de t'aimer depuis notre première rencontre et je t'aimerai pour l'éternité je ne veux pas te perdre

-Et tu ne me perdra pas

Je commença à l'embrasser doucement, tendrement qui après quelque seconde se fît fougueux, passioné jusqu'à ce que Ric nous interrompe en nous disant

-Hey les amoureux, vous savez les chambres, ça existe.

PDV Alaric

Cela faisait du bien de revoir Elena avec ses émotions et la revoir sourire et Damon aussi c'est comme rien ne c'était passer pourtant tant de chose sont arriver ma "mort" et celle d'Elena sa transformation Jeremy devenant chasseur, sa "mort" et l'extinction des émotion et la revenue de celle-ci.

PDV ?

Silas mourra, dans quelque temps certe, mais il mourra. J'ai trouver dans mon livre une proffesie qui permettra de le rendre inofensif, sans pouvoir et humain. Cela réglera tous nos soucies. Je commença alors le sort et les bougie me prouvèrent que ce sort fonctionnera. Voila, il ne faudra plus qu'a attendre quelques semaine et Silas redeviendra un humain...

PDV Elena

Ses lèvres, ses douces lèvres sur ma peau faisait bruler mon corps de plaisir.

Cela m'avait manqué. Quand nous somme entrer dans sa chambre, il commença ce doux suplice, comme si rien ne s'était passer avant alors que ce fût tout le contraire. Il me fît l'amour, doucement, tendrement, pasionément. Quandce fût finnit, je senti une sentation agréable dans mon ventre, je ne pût définir ce que c'était car quelque instant apres je sombra dans un profond sommeil.

PDV Damon

Du bonheur, c'était ce que je ressentai après l'acte, je la serrai dans mes bras profitant de contact contre ma peau. Je soupirai de bonheur, je suis si content de retrouver celle j'aime. Non pas que je n'aimer pas Elena avant c'est juste, que avant elle n'était pas elle. Je chercher les mots corrects pour effacer ce foutu lien. Je m'endormis avec cela en tête.

PDV Jeremy

C'est la dernière fois que je dors chez Damon. Putain! Ils pourrait faire moins de bruits, ça m'empêche de dormir et j'en ai ras le bol. Je m'apprêtaià toquer à leur porte,quand tout à coup, ils s'arrêtèrent. Enfin, je pria au grand dieu tout puissant pour qu'ils ne recommence pas, ce quifût le cas. Merçi Grand Dieu tout puissant! Voila, je vait enfin pouvoir dormir...

Mais, ils ne se doutèrent pas qu'un nouveau chapitre de leurs vie va commencer...

Selon vous que va-t-il se passer? Aimer pas aimer? Que penser vous de la nouvelle intrigue?

Petit spoiler: when the doppelganger expect a happy event of a vampire, the most powerful supernatural being become a human without any power which may be killed.

C'est la profesie essayer de deviner ce que cela veut dire et sans traducteur si possible.


	6. Chapitre 5: Le commencement

Chapitre 5: Le commencement

PDV Elena

Quatre jours, quatre putain de jours ou je ne faisait que vomir. Cela me fatiguait tellement que je dormai 2 fois plus. Et, Damon s'inquiète, il me prend pour une petite chose fragile qu'il peut casser à tous moment. Et je deteste ça! Je me demande bien comment je fait pour vomir alors que je suis un vampire. Certe au début je vomissai mais c'était à cause du lien mais heuresement Damon me l'avait briser juste après nos retrouvaille.

FLASHBACK il y a quatre jours

-Bon Elena, je vais devoir casser le lien sans que tu parte de ma vie.

-Dis ce que tu as à dire mon coeur.

-Elena, à partir de maintenant, tu fait tes propre choix, et tu ne sera plus obliger de faire mes ordres.

-Ca à marcher?

-J'essaye Elena va faire la vaisselle esclave!

-Non mais tu te prend pour qui? Je suis pas ton esclave!

-Bon ben ça marche dommage j'aurai bien aimer que tu sois mon esclave dit-il dans un sourire qui le qualifiait bien

-Damon!

-Ben quoi?

FIN FLASHBACK

PDV Silas

Que ce passe-t-il? Je redevient un humain? C'est impossible! Je ne peux pas être un humain! Non ! Je ne peux pas et je ne deviendrai pas un humain faible et mortel sans aucun pouvoir! Je veux savoir qui a fait cela, et je ferrai tout pour savoir...

PDV ?

Dans quelque heures Silas deviendra un humain sans pouvoir et donc mortel. Je veux le voir mourrir, je veut le tuer, ce sera facile. Il faut le tuer pour qu'il ne menace une sorcière de lever le voile.

PDV Silas

Je vit alors Penelope qui commenca la conversation:

-Alors ça te fait plaisir de redevenir humain?

-C'est toi! Je vait te tuer!

-Je ne pense pas non me dit-elle elle pointa son arme devant moi et tira.

Ce fut la fin de ma -très- longue vie.

PDV Penelope

Il faut que j'aille voir ce double Petrova qui d'après ce que j'ai entendu est un vampire. Il faut que je lui explique ce qui se passe. Elle doit ne pas savoir ce qui lui arrive.

PDV Elena

Une inconnu frappa à la porte je lui ouvrit. Je lui demanda:

-Qui-ête vous?

-Je m'apelle Penelope,je suis une sorcière n'ayer crainte je sais que vous ête un vampire,j'ai utilisé un sort sur vous

-Pourquoi?

-Silas est mort je viens de le tuer c'est grace à toi.

-Comment cela?

Et elle m'expliqua tout, la professie,la mort de Silas, je n'en croyai pas mes oreilles. Une vampire enceinte? C'est impossible. Il fallait que j'explique cela à Damon.

PDV Damon

Lorsque je rentra à la maison, je vit Elena dans ses pensée je lui dit:

-Elena, ca va ?

-Oui, j'était seulement dans mes pensée

-Et tu pensai à quoi ?

-Aujourd'hui, une sorcière est venue et m'a annoncé que Silas est mort

-Mais comment est-ce possible?

-Elle m'a lancé un sort et m'a donné ce livre.

Elle me donna le livre ou il y avait un marque parge je lu la professie. Elena est enceinte? Comment est-ce possible? Je posa alors tendrement ma main sur son ventre pour la rassurer.

-C'est étrange mais je suis habitué au surnaturel.

-Je me demande juste pourquoi?

-Surement pour rééqquilibrer la nature ou je ne sais quoi.

-Tu préferrerai une fille ou un garçon?

-Je sais pas mais je préferrerai les deux

-Tu voudrait des jumeaux?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Tu pense que le bébé sera un humain?

-Il sera un humain c'est dans la professie

-Ahoui? J'avait pas vu

-Tu peux pas tous voir de toute façon Elena

-Je pense qu'il faudra qu'on le dise à tous le monde ce serait bien

-Oui tu as raison

PDV Alaric

Damon et Elena nous avaient tous invité, et nous ne savont toujours pas pourquoi.

Quand je vis la la main de Damon sur le ventre d'Elena je comprit:

-Capote vous connaisser?

-Estime toi heureux grace à notre partie de jambe en l'air Silas est mort

-Quoi c'était tellement hot qu'il est mort liquéfié?

-Non regarde plutôt ça ...

Que pensez vous du fait qu'Elena soit enceinte du fait que Damon voudrait bien des jumeaux? Et vous vous préferrerai fille, garcon, jumelle, jumeau, faux jumeau (fille et garçon)?

Dite moi votre préference. J'ai mit des liens pour les photos et vous choisirer laquelle vous préferrerai et pour le caractère. Si vous voulez me donner votre avis pour le bébé, dite le moi en MP

ou une review .


	7. Chapitre 6: Explication

Chapitre 6: Explication

PDV Alaric

Je lus la prophétie, et tourna la page du livre, je lus alors cette page. Et ne manqua pas de rire. Ils me demandèrent:

-Mais pourquoi tu rigole?

-Pour ça **je leur montra la page, et ils s'écroulèrent de rire sauf Elena et Damon qui ne savait pas de quoi l'on parlait**

**-**Montre dit Elena, **je lui tendit le livre et elle devient rouge pivoine, et elle montra le livre à Damon, qui comme nous s'écroula de rire**

-Alors là vous ête paré pour rester au lit pendant les 9 mois qui suivent.

-Ouai car tu vas avoir tous les signe d'une grossesse mais en puissance 100

-Sans blague?

-Ouai

-Surtout que quand les femme sont enceinte leur poitrine grossissent

-Qu'est-ce que ce sera avec Elena alors!

PDV Jeremy

J'eus une petite idée quand nous somme rentré Alaric, Bonnie et moi à la maison:

-On fait un paris?

-Quelle genre de paris

-Sur l'enfant

-D'accord, 200 que c'est des jumeaux ou des jumelles ou des faux jumeaux

-200 pour que ce soit un seul garçon

-Et moi 200 que ce soit une seule fille

-Donc Ric toi tu pense qu'il y en aura 2, moi un mec et Bonnie une fille, c'est ça?

-Oui

-Oui

PDV Elena

Je me sentai bien dans ses bras, me carressant mon ventre me dit:

-J'ai hâte de voir ton ventre s'arrondir

-Il faudra aussi prendre un médecin

-Pourquoi pas Meredith?

-Oui, vu qu'elle connaît le surnaturelle

-Et quand elle va savoir que Ric est vivant

-Elle va être contente

-Tu as faim?

-Oui tu peux me chercher quelque chose s'il te plaît?

-Bien sûr mon amour et m'embrassa longoureusement me cherchant à manger vu que je n'avait plus besoin de sang

Flashback

PDV Bonnie

-Elena il faut que je te lance un sort

-Pour quoi?

-Pour que tu ne boive plus de sang, vu que ton enfant ne le supportera pas.

Je fit asseoir Elena au milieu de la pièce et installa les bougies,les alluma et commença à réciter le sort qui était en latin. J'eu la confirmation du sort grace au bougie.

-C'est bon Bonnie?

-Oui maintenant, tu vas ne plus avoir besoin de sang, et tu ne mangera plus que de la nourriture humaine.

Fin Flashback

PDV Elena

Après avoir manger, nous nous rendîme à l'hopital pour aller voir Meredith qui nous:

-Bonjour, comment aller vous?

-Bien, nous voudriont savoir vu que vous connaissez le surnaturelle, à être mon medecin pour ma grossesse

-Félécitation, mais comment est-ce possible?

-Un sort m'a été jeter pour pouvoir tuer Silas suite à cette prophétie **je la lui montra**

-Et si j'en crois ce qui est écris il ou elle sera humain conclua-t-elle

-Juste une savez vous la nouvelle?

-Non

-Alaric et Jeremy sont revenue à la vie

-C'est super!

-Oui très

-Donc là, je n'ai personne à prendre pour le moment on peut commencer sivous voulez?

-D'accord **elle nous enmena dans une pièce et nous fit signe de nous asseoir** alors premièrement qu'elle est la date de conception?

-Il y a une semaine

-Donc, la première échographie se ferra dans deux mois et trois semaine

**Nous continuame à discuter de cela pendant une heure, sur ce queje doit faire, ou ne pas faire, manger, ou ne pas manger**

-D'accord, merçi au revoir

-Et s'il y a un souci, prévenez moi. Au revoir

PDV Damon

Dans deux mois et trois semaine je verrai mon enfant, je suis exité de devenir père, je suis heureux. Tout ce que j'ai, je le doit à Elena, l'amour de ma vie. C'est grace à elle que j'ai apprit à aimer et à être aimer, et à retrouver mon humanité. Je commença à carresser son petit ventre ou pour moi se trouver le plus beau des trésor je lui dit:

-Je t'aime

-Moi aussi

-Un petit calin ça te dit en repansant à tout à l'heure avec un sourire ce qui la fit rougir

-C'est pas drôle

-Bon on le fait ce petit calin lui dis je en la faisant basculer sur le lit et en l'embrassant dans le cou, je commençai à descendre ma bouche vers sa poitrine lorsque je me rendit compte qu'elle avait grossis

-Tient ta poitrine commence à grossir

-T'aime que ma poitrine grossis?

-J'adore tu veut dire!

-Et c'est que le début vu que c'est puissance 100

-J'imagine même pas dans deux mois

-Bon on le continue ce calin?

-En manque, tu peut te passer de moi, en même temps, qui peut se passer de Damon Salvatore?

-Ca va les cheville?

-Elle vont bien, merçi de t'en soucier

-C'était ironique

-J'avait compris **donc je repris ce que j'avait commencer m'arrêttant sur son ventre commencant à l'embrasser, je recommenca des baiser sur ces lèvres si douce, l'embrassant doucement, passionément, longoureusement, doucement, tendrement. Et lui fît l'amour toute l'après-midi.**

Deux mois et trois semaine plus tard...

PDV Damon

Le temps passait vite, maintenant le ventre d'Elena se voyait bien, et sa poitrine aussi -pour mon plus grand plaisir- aujourd'hui c'était le jour ou j'allai pour la première fois voir mon bébé pour la première fois. Il faut dire que j'était exité, en même temps qui ne le serait pas?

Nous nous rendion à l'hopital en voyant Meredith nous l'a saluon:

-Bonjour

-Alors prêts?

-Oui elle fit asseoir mon amour sur un fauteuil et lui mit un liquide froid sur son ventre tandis que je lui tenai la main quand elle metta la machie en route et utisa un quelque chose sur son ventre elle eu un sourire

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Le bébé va bien, enfin je dirai les bébés vont bien

-Des jumeaux?

-Et oui...

-C'est super, tu te rend compte?

-Oui elle pleura

-Pourquoi tu pleure mon amour? M'inquiétai-je

-Ce sont des larmes de joie

-Au fait Meredith comment va Ric? Dis-je pour changer de sujet car quelque semaine après lui avoir appris la résurection d'Alaric et Jeremy ils s'étaient mis ensemble tout comme Bonnie et Jeremy .

Que pensez vous du paris, le fait qu'ils atendent des jumeaux en parlat de cela j'ai une idée pourquoi ne pas faire une fille copie de Damon et un garcon copie d'Elena (apparence et caractère)?


	8. Chapitre 7: Gentil Klaus

Chapitre 7: Gentil Klaus

PDV Alaric

Je me rendis comme d'habitude au grill et là je trouva Damon:

-Alors mon pote ça va ?

-Ouais et toi? Me répondit-il

-Bien et l'échographie? Lui demandai-je me rappelant du paris

-Ca s'est bien passer et on attend des jumeaux

-Jeremy et Bonnie vont être plumé murmurrai je à moi même sauf qu'il m'avait entendu

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? **Dit-il curieux**

**Et là je lui parler de l'idée de Jeremy de faire un paris et que j'avait parier qu'il y aurait des jumeaux**

-Bon, vu que je suis content je vait pas t'engueuler pour avoir parier sur mes enfants d'accord mais que ça se reproduise plus

-Oui tu me prend pour qui?

-Oh pour un mec qui a parier sur mes enfants

-Eh y a pas que moi qui est parié et c'était pas mon idée

-C'était l'idée de qui ?

-Jeremy

-Et en tout, tu va gagner combien

-400$

-J'y crois pas, mes enfants te rendent riche alors qu'ils sont même pas nées

-Quand je pense que tuva avoir des jumeaux tu as une préférence?

-J'aimerai bien avoir une fille et un garçon, mais je les aimerai quand même si c'est deux filles ou deux garçons

-J'y crois pas, Damon gaga à l'idée d'être père

-Tu peut pas t'imaginer ce que c'est les voir, et dans 6 mois, je pourrai les prendre dans mes bras.

Et sinon ça va avec Meredith?

-Ouais, notre relation est commentdire... fusionelle, on comprend ce que ressent l'autre et on ne s'est jamais engueuler

-Nous ça va niveau engueulade

-C'est sûr qu'avec vos deux caractère

-Qu'est-cequ'ils ont nos caractère

-Oh putain!

-Quoi? Demanda t-il inquiet

-C'est juste que je viens de peser aux caractères de vos gosses sa va être explosif!

-Ben ça va faire de l'ambiance

-Et des engueulade!

-Bon arrêton ce sujet. Alors avec Meredith, t'en veux?

-De quoi?

-Ben des gosses

-Cela fait juste 3 mois qu'on est ensemble

-Et?

-Et quoi? Putain termine tes phrases

-Tu l'aime?

-Qu'elle question! Bien sûr et toi?

-Quoi moi?

-T'aime Elena?

-Non,non, c'est pas comme si elle était enceinte de moi et que je l'aimai depuis que je l'ai rencontrer

-Oh ça va, je voulait être sûr

-Eh ben tu l'es

PDV Elena

Des jumeaux, deux bébés, il y a deux bébés dans mon ventre. Je me demande quels seront leurs sexes. J'aimerai bien une fille et un garçon. Je rentra à la maison ( des gilbert) pour faire causette à Bonnie:

-Salut tu vas bien?

-Oui et toi? Enfin plutôt vous

-Ca va

-Alors l'échographie? Ca c'est bien passer?

-Ouai et devine quoi?

-Quoi?

-C'est des jumeaux

-Putain on s'est fait plumer murmurra t-elle pour elle même

-Comment ça tu t'es fait plumer?

**Elle me raconta le stupide paris de Jeremy et ce que Alaric,Jeremy et elle avait parier ainsi que la valeur du prix que le gagnant recevait **

-C'est complétement stupide de faire un paris, mais bon c'est Jeremy au fait comment ça va avec lui?

-Oh très bien même si ça lui manque de ne plus te voir le matin

-Plutôt de ne plus lui faire à manger oui!

-Oui maintenant c'est à moi de faire le sale boulot!

-Bonne chance alors! Au revoir!

-Bye

Je sortit de la maison quad je vit Klaus qui fixa intensément mon ventre, puis il disparu. Je me demande ce qu'il prépare...

PDV Klaus

Elena, Elena Gilbert, un vampire, un doule Petrova vampire qui attend un enfant, comment est-ce possible? Je me le demande. Et si cet enfant était un vampire? Un vampire c'et possible car Damon -qui est à coup sûr- son père est un vampire. Et si c'était un hybride, mi-vampire,mi-humain? Et si il pouvait me tuer? Non, je ne veut pas et je ne vait pas mourrir. C'est impossible, je ferrai tout pour que cela ne se fasse pas.

PDV Elena

Et si... il veut se servir d'eux? Pour prendre leur sangs? Il faut que je prévienne Damon! Maintenant!

PDV Damon

Encore au bar avec Ric, mon portable sonna, et le nom de ma chérie apparut. Je décrocha:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange?

-Klaus!

-Quoi Klaus?

-Il ma vu et a fixer mon ventre

-Et?

-Il a compris que j'était ençeinte. Et s'il veut prendre leurs sang plus tard? Ou pire s'il pense que les enfant peuvent tuer et qu'il veut les tuer?

-Calme toi, ce n'est pas bon pour toi et les bébés, je ne le laisserai faire du mal à personnes. On vas conclure un marché. De toute façon, il ne peut rien nous faire tu n'a peut-être pas lu le livre ou il y avait le sort qui t'a fait "mourrir" mais ce sort ne peut-être utilisé qu'une seule fois et cela ne march que sur un seul Petrova donc nos enfant ne pourront pas lui faire créer des hybrides. On aura juste à lui montrer les deux livres et lui demander de nous laisser tranquille.

-D'accord, excuse moi de m'être emporté c'est...

-Oui je sais les hormones, mais juste ne panique pas OK? Ce n'est pas bon, ni pour toi, ni pour les enfants.

-D'accord bisous et ne rentre pas trop tard.

Tient quand on parle du loup, le voilà qui arrive. Il me salua et je lui dit:

-Klaus, tu as du voir Elena?

-Oui, comment ça se fait qu'elle soit...

-Oh une sorcière nous a lancé un sortilège et pour ton imformation, ils sont humains.

-Donc ils ne peuvent pas me tuer? Attends tu as dit ils?

-Non et tu ne peut pas prendre leurs sang et oui, il y en a deux.

-Merçi, j'était au courant pour le sort

-Donc laisse nous vivre notre vie

-D'accord mais...

-Oh je savit qu'il y avait un "mais"

-Oh ça va, je voulait juste savoir les goût de Caroline

-Ah elle aime les gars honnêtes, sensibles, ceux qui sont loyal, elle aime les roses, le shopping, les film romantiques...

-Attends comment tu sais tout cela?

-Il ce peut que quelqun à écouter leur soirée pyjama eh t'es pas si méchant quand tu peut plus créer d'hybride

-Oui je sais j'essaye d'être gentil avec les amis de Caroline

-T'es amoureux?

-Quoi? Non pas du tout! Bon d'accord si

-Tu sais elle commençe à t'apprécier

-Je sais mais elle ne m'aimera jamais comme je l'aime

-Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir regarde Elena et moi

-C'est vrai, mais moi j'ai trop fait de chose mauvaise

-Attend, moi j'ai abusé de Carolie, sa meilleur amis et tuer son frère, et elle m'a pardonner et au sujet de Caroline ne me crie pas dessus, j'avait plus d'humanité

-Ouais peut-être qu'elle m'aimera mais j'en suis pas si sûr...

-Ne perd jamais espoir, c'est tous ce que j'ai à dire.

-Ok

Et je partis en direction de la pension hâte de retrouver ma chérie et les bébés.

PDV Elena

Lorsque Damon rentra dans la pension, il me sauta dessus et n'ayant pas d'autre solution nous nous mettions sur le canapé, il commença à m'embrasser descendant petit à petit sur mon cou en me faisant languir. Il commença à enlever nos vétement, ne restant plus que dans nos sous-vêtemnt lorsque qu'un raclment de george se fît entendre. Mince! J'avais oublier que Ric était partischercher un verre d'eau nous continuamme à le regarder restant dans cette position, un peu mal à l'aise et gêner il repartit. Nous laissans vaquer à nos occupations.

PDV Alaric

Oh mon dieu! Je n'arrive plus à me chasser cette vison dans ma tête Elena est comme ma fille donc c'est comme si un père surpreait sa fille avec son copain. Je crois que cette vision vas me hanter pendant encore quelques semaine, rien que d'y repenser j'en frissone.

PDV Klaus

Bon je vais me mettreà l'eau, je décida d'acheter des fleur et d'y glisser un mots devant la porte d'entrée de Caroline, et je partis avec ma vitesse vampirique.

PDV Caroline

Qu'elqun sonna à la porte, je l'ouvrit et trouva des rose et une lettre me disant:

"Caroline, je t'aime

Mais je n'arrive pas à te le dire en face

C'est pour ça

Que je t'écris

Si tes sentiments sont réciproque dit le moi

Et s'ils ne le sont pas

Essayon d'être amis

Je veut juste

Que tu me pardonne

De mes pêchés

De mes erreurs

Je t'aime

Klaus"

13 ligne, 13 petite ligne qui ont bouleverser mon monde, moi aussi je l'aime, messentiments sont réciproque, mais je veut d'abord devenir amis avec lui, et après, on verra.

Alors, comment l'avez vous trouver? Aimer? Pas aimer dite moi ce que vous en pensez.

Et excuser moi pour mon retard.


End file.
